1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns the construction of telecommunications towers on which transmitters are mounted, and in particular it concerns strengthening for monopole towers.
1. Description of the Related Art
Telecommunications towers are usually tall so that the transmitters and receivers can broadcast and receive over the tops of nearby buildings and hills. There are several different types of towers suitable for mounting transmitters. First, guyed masts that are laterally supported by guy wires. Second, lattice towers that have a wide footprint, taper as they go up and are self-supporting. And third, monopole towers that have a small footprint and are self-supporting.
Ubiquitous wireless communication networks require communications towers to be located throughout populated areas. The location, elevation and concentration of these towers are determined by geographic factors and population density. Communication companies differentiate by providing superior network coverage and capacity. These conditions have led to a market for vertical real estate capable of accommodating communications equipment. This market need has been fulfilled by existing communication towers and in urban areas rooftops. The demand in this market is balanced with costs to build and operate telecommunications towers and local authority delays and community resistance to building new facilities.
As a result, over time more and more equipment tends to be mounted on each existing tower until eventually the maximum structural capacity for a tower may be approached. Due to network operation issues and associated costs tearing down the existing tower and building a new and bigger tower is not an attractive solution. Accordingly, techniques have been developed for strengthening the towers.
Lattice towers and guyed masts are able to be incrementally strengthened, for instance by adding more lattice or additional guy wires, however it is much more difficult to strengthen a monopole.